kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Epsila
Epsilon and Upsila, titled as Venomous Commander/Bringer of Poison and Windy Commander/Bringer of Windy Doom respectively, are the members of the Trinity Mage-Commandos who serve for pope Jemz. They first appeared in Kirby Ultra Adventures. Details of Alphia (the original form of Epsila and Upsila)is also included in this article. Physical Appearance Epsila is very similar to Francisca, due to her parent species. She has long, black hair with a white stripe. She wears a necklace with a large red orb and blue pearls on it. She also wears a black beret with blue heart stripes, a pink silk mask, and a silver orb. Upsila has her colour and even, her hair, her earphone and armour (except her skin colour, which appears to be darker than Epsila's, her silk mask and her necklace) are polar opposite colour of those of Epsila. In Kirby Ultra Adventures, they lack their earphones. Story Before the series, Alphia was a healthy, normal girl and being the only daughter of Brezter and Tau. She likes art, cook simple foods and making models, which matches her current identities' hobby. However, when she was five, Hyness failed to revive Void Termina. One purple Jamba shard entered the Time-Space portal, and entered Alphia's body. When she was six, the effects of the shard occurred and Brezter sent his daughter to a hospital nearby, who was yelling in pain. Before he can arrive at the emergency surgery room, he was tripped by a bottle, sending Alphia flying as well, when Alphia was bashed onto the ground, she did not hurt badly, but splits into two. The heart that corrupted her broke as well. Later when she awoke, she discovered her another self (if in Epsila's perspective), and started to fight against each other, but they gave up and become "friends" quickly. Three days later, a civil war in Seiran-Lex out broke, killing at least 30,000 residents. Brezter and his wife disappeared. The duo successfully escaped from a deity named Annihilata and a God named Galactus Eterna, thanks to Zed Platina, who is holding cult leader Jemz's granddaughter Nezeron. Jemz discovered the two girls, along with Zed Platina and Nezeron. After adopting the four, the 'twins' was given the name Epsila and Upsila, and was later given Poison and Wind elements. Kirby first encounters the two in Halloween Mansion and Easter Subways, and later in Nova Duomaze, and yet failed again. After Jemz was defeated, he sacrificed himself for Galactus Eterna. The pope remembered that the two had fragments of the Jamba Heart, so he perished them for the god, but why Jemz choose them but not the other Mage-Commandos is still unknown. After Galactus was destroyed, Kirby saved them, including Jemz, and the two were returned to Zed while sleeping, while Jemz's fate after the crisis is unknown, as he is unseen until Chaotic Darkness in the Mirror. As a Dream Friend Both Epsila and Upsila are Dream Friends. They are only available in Version 7.0.0. in Kirby Ultra Adventures, and available at start in Kirby: Miracle Friends+. They are paired with Nezeron as a single Dream Friend, but are able to switch between them. Attacks Epsila * エプ・毒 * エプ・エクセル * エプ・エンデ * エプ・シロン * 怨念/巫女怨念 * ダイヤキャプチャー/ダイヤキャプチャー・ニウ * ウィンディースラッシュ * 劇毒ソーダ水/光の劇毒ソーダ水 Upsila * ユプ・風 * ユプ・アンセスター * ユプ・ユリ * ユプ・シロン * 幻舟/逢魔幻舟 * パールトルネイド/パールハリケーンズ * 台風の砲/闇の台風大砲 * ベノムラッシュ Name Origin Both of their names comes from the Greek Alphabet "epsilon(Ε/ε)" and "upsilon(Υ/υ)", which is also their Japanese name. Trivia * Epsila and Upsila may referred as Mirror-Image twins due to their appearance. * Zevion Phoenix, another boss from Kirby's Duel Challenge Deluxe, also had the same necklace, hinted that they may have some relationship. * In the manga, Upsila's trident is originally Clyde's. After he transformed, he gives his trident to her. ** Also, Upsila seems like Zed Platina, despite his singing can cause serious disasters. * Epsila's hairstyle resembles to that of Francisca's. * Before being separated, the girl is named 'Alphia Rho(アルファ・ロー) ** Also, Brezter accidentally tripped, sending Alphia flying. When she bashed on the floor, she splits into two in a flash second. This process is a reference of how Slice n' Splice slashes Kirby into two. * Upsila's Chinese name can be translated into "Windy Sword Upsilon", despite she uses a trident in battle. * All of Cosmical's voice are distorted versions of both Epsila and Upsila's voice clips, mixed with some effect sounds, making him sound metallic. * Epsila is does greater damage and attacks than Upsila, while Upsila has more HP than her. ** Additionally, Upsila's HP is 1.5 times more than Epsila. * Upsila, her battle in Seiran, says that she and Epsila can detect each other's pain. * Interestingly, they call each other as "sister" in foreign countries, despite being the same person. ** However, in the Japanese version, the call each other by separating the name Alphia into two unequal parts. (i.e.: Alph & Fia) The two then call each other as Kuro (クロちゃん) and Shiro (シロちゃん)respectively. * Their theme is Another Dimension in Planet Demolisher. * Their home is between Halloween Mansion and Easter Subways, and it's far from Brezter, who lived in a hill next to Jambastion. * Upsila was originally meant to be named as Flèches. * The reason why Jemz perished Epsila and Upsila instead of the other Mage-Commandos is unknown, but it is possible that he was curious about their Jamba Heart fragments. This might be also the reason why Galactus' third phase/Soul has a pair of extra heads marked with a white "E" and a black "U" respectively. Name in Other Languages Epsila Chinese: 毒刃艾普西隆 Japanese: エプシロン Upsila Chinese: 風劍歐普西隆 Japanese: ユプシロン Gallery Extinct Heroine.jpg|''Kirby Clash Ultimate'' concept art Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Female Category:Female characters Category:Fanon Category:OC Category:Boss Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends + Category:Bosses Category:Void Termina the Destroyer